


Sticks and Stones

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Sticks and stones may break my bones</i>
  <br/>
  <i>but names will never hurt me."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticks and Stones

**Author's Note:**

> Tea and Swiss Roll Weekly Obbo 251 A _Fete_ of the lads

**Author's Note:**

> the original underlying screen-cap for Bodie was done by biktauna as noted in Daily Professionals on tumblr


End file.
